


Everything to Gain

by fbn059



Series: Two Rabbits and a Weak Premise [2]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ton of Cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fbn059/pseuds/fbn059
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows the events of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3904546">Nothing to Lose</a>. Souji makes a return visit to Inaba, and is reunited with Yosuke. Naughty stuff happens after that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything to Gain

**Author's Note:**

> Written after Yamiyoru insisted on a bottom Yosuke :P

Yosuke stood at the train station that afternoon, agitated and fidgeting. It was the first week of the long, glorious summer vacation, but his nerves were on edge, and he was very close to strangling the first person he saw if the blasted train didn’t arrive soon.

He was standing there at the train station too, months ago, his arms around Souji, giving him a last kiss goodbye, trying not to cry as he was hit with the full realisation of the long separation that would follow. And he was desperately wishing that the train arriving to take Souji back home would never come.

Yosuke’s thoughts started to drift. He wondered if things were going to be awkward between them now. They hadn’t seen each other in months, though there were the countless texts and emails, and hours of phone calls. Yosuke knew Souji wasn’t exactly the most expressive person in the world sometimes, but he sounded happy (or as happy as Souji’s deadpan voice could ever sound) whenever he called. The last text from him, however, was strangely… curt. All it said was: **Will be there at 4.**

_‘Will be there at 4’? Seriously? That’s it? I wonder if anything even slightly mushy was too much to expect from him, that repressed freak. He sounded almost chirpy when he called last night though. He didn’t change his mind about me, did he? He’d better not, or I swear, I’ll stick a dagger up his ass, and… Shit, I sound like some crazy obsessive girlfriend. Stop it, you soppy moron. Be cool._

Yosuke was too distracted to notice the train pulling up, and a pale, lanky figure with silvery hair hopping onto the platform. He didn’t take any notice either when the figure dropped the bag it was carrying and started running toward him, breathless, with shining grey eyes. He was finally jerked away from his thoughts when his head was pulled forward for a short but tender kiss.

His mind still in disarray, Yosuke gaped at the familiar face when the kiss broke, before blurting out, ‘Oh. Hey man.’

Souji gave a short incredulous laugh. ‘All those months of waiting and that’s all I get from you?’

Yosuke pulled him close for a hug, snorting, ‘Speak for yourself. ‘Will be there at 4’? I know you’re not the romantic type, but dude, really?’

‘Oh. That. Sorry. Had to fire that off before my phone battery died.’ Souji said sheepishly as they walked down the platform to retrieve the bag he had dropped.

They strolled close together, their hands brushing against each other. Souji, though calm and composed as usual, had a slight blush across his cheeks, while Yosuke was grinning like an idiot. As they chatted and laughed and teased each other over the most inane things, it was as if Souji had never left at all.

* * *

Souji winced as he examined the large bruise on his elbow, before turning on Yosuke. ‘I’m never riding with you on your bike again. That thing is a deathtrap. Why did we think it was a good idea again? And weren’t you the one who told me it was illegal?’

‘Oh come on, it was an accident! It’s not like it happens every day… yeah, okay, with me, it does happen every day. But at least there wasn’t anything broken! Everything in your bag’s fine! And you got a free ride, plus you didn’t have to bother your uncle on a weekday. Look, I’ll make it up to you man. Anything you want.’ Yosuke sat down gingerly next to Souji on the bedroom floor, painfully aware of the hard knock he got to his bum. The crash they just had was one of the worst ones he’d experienced so far.

Souji sighed, and chuckled quietly before replying, ‘Oh, Yosuke… I love you, but you’re absolute crap on the bike.’

Yosuke scoffed and retorted playfully, ‘Oh yeah? Well it would never be as crap as all that bad food you keep eating out of the fridge. Seriously, dude, why the hell would you do that? Didn’t you get sick from it like, what, a hundred times already?’

As Yosuke watched Souji half-protesting and half-laughing, a nagging thought tugged at his subconscious. _Did I hear him right? He didn’t just use that… word, did he? That was just a joke, wasn’t it?_

As if to dismiss that thought, he shook his head, and ran an eye over his room.

It was just like that fateful day, those long months ago, when everything about their friendship changed. The warm air. Sunlight filtering through his bedroom curtains. Souji sitting next to him, though now with a slightly exasperated smile on his face, the light catching on the stray strands in his hair. And he knew exactly what was going to happen next.

He eased himself closer to Souji, and kissed him on the cheek, enjoying the sight of a faint blush tinting the fair skin. His hand found its way onto Souji’s waist, fumbling at the belt buckle. ‘Erm… Souji, how about I make it up to you right now?’ he whispered, blushing furiously as he realised how stupid and awkward his flirting sounded.

Souji raised an eyebrow, a wicked smile on his lips as he asked, ‘Are you trying to seduce me, partner?’

Yosuke couldn’t help but burst into a fit of giggles at that. ‘Of course. Nothing wrong with it, is there?’

‘None at all. You don’t do it enough, in fact.’ And Souji pulled Yosuke in for one of many long kisses that left both of them breathless, leaning their foreheads against each other.

Taking a deep breath, Yosuke stood up, took Souji by the hand and led him to the bed without a word.

* * *

Souji couldn’t help but observe the marked difference from the last time they were together in Yosuke’s bed. It was slower now, not so much the mad frenzy they had before. It seemed an eternity before they got their clothes off. Souji found himself on his back, Yosuke straddling his waist and kissing him, making little moaning sounds as he ground his hips downwards. He could feel Yosuke’s erection rubbing on his stomach, and his own arousal growing in response. He had no idea those sounds from Yosuke were such a turn-on for him. His hand rose up to caress Yosuke’s head of soft brown hair, only to find that it was moving downwards, towards his…

‘Yosuke?’ he murmured.

‘I told you I was gonna make it up to you.’ was the reply he heard before he felt Yosuke’s warm, eager mouth close around his erection, and he lost all coherent thought. No matter how much he panted and dug his heels into the mattress, the pleasure, the heat and the maddening teasing of Yosuke’s tongue reduced him to a quivering, gasping mess. Struggling to get his self-control together, he managed to cry out, ‘Yosuke… I’m not gonna last much longer!’

Yosuke stopped and lifted his head, a slightly embarrassed grin on his face. ‘Sorry! I think I got a bit, er, carried away—Woah!’

Souji had jerked up, eyes blazing, and shoved Yosuke backwards into the bed. Hands pinning Yosuke down, he went on to kiss and lick his way down the boy’s neck. Yosuke was shocked into inaction at first, the breath knocked out of him.

‘Yosuke… Yosuke, I… I’ve really missed you. You can’t imagine how much.’ Souji whispered, his warm breath tickling Yosuke’s ear.

‘Yeah. I know. It… It’s been way too long. I’ve missed you too.’ Yosuke replied, and lifted his hand to cradle the back of Souji’s head, his fingers running through the silvery hair. Souji never did say much, but Yosuke knew just how deep his feelings ran, even from those few simple words.

He relaxed under Souji’s touch, and closed his eyes as he felt Souji’s hands and mouth inch lower down his body. He wasn’t too surprised when Souji took hold of his cock and started stroking and squeezing it gently, but he almost leapt off the bed in shock when he felt a hot tongue against his hole.

‘Shit! Souji what the hell are you doing?!’ his voice nearly cracked as he yelled, scrambling backwards, eyes wide in horror.

Souji’s voice was filled with concern as he reached out to touch the side of Yosuke’s face, stammering apologies. ‘I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I won’t do that again. I… I take it that’s a very bad idea.’

‘No! No, it didn’t feel… bad. I just wasn't, erm, expecting it, that’s all.’ He smiled in embarrassment as he leaned back on the mattress, pulling Souji with him.

 _I’m pretty sure it’s a very bad idea, Souji. But to hell with it. If it’s going to happen, it might as well be with you._ ‘We’ll er… continue where we left off? Go ahead, I don’t mind.’

A look of relief washed over Souji’s features, and he reached down to pull something from his trousers on the floor. ‘I thought we’ll be getting some use out of this thing,’ he smiled wryly as he squeezed a viscous liquid down his fingers from a small bottle.

Yosuke whimpered as he watched. _Oh god, he’s really going to fuck me, isn’t he?_ ‘Wait, dude, why do you have something like that on you? And where do you even get that sort of—okay, you know what? I don’t wanna know.’

Souji shrugged. ‘It’s a long story anyway,’ he said.

He leaned forward, an almost predatory glint in his eyes as his dripping fingers probed gently at Yosuke’s hole. ‘And we’ve more important things to do right now.’

As those long slender fingers entered him, and that warm, wet tongue slid up the length of his erection, Yosuke threw his head back, a low moan rising from his throat. The smooth, back-and-forth glide of Souji’s lubricant-covered fingers in him made him feel incredibly strange, but he wanted it, craved it in spite of himself, his hips thrusting towards Souji’s hand, urging him deeper.

‘Souji… Souji… I, I want—’ His voice was feeble, wavering.

‘Yes? What do you want?’ Grey eyes turned up inquiringly to gaze at him; a pink tongue working over the head of his cock below. Yosuke fought the urge to start ramming it down Souji’s throat.

‘I want… look man, do I really need to spell it out? I… I w-want you to fuck me.’ The last few words were uttered in a flustered rush, and Yosuke could feel his cheeks burning.

Souji smiled. ‘Good answer.’

He groaned and passed a hand over his eyes in response. ‘That line… Not the best time for your awful jokes, Souji!’

Laughing, Souji grabbed Yosuke’s knees and pushed them up towards his chest, his feet hanging in the air. Yosuke did not want to think about how ridiculous he looked in this compromising position. He saw Souji leaning over him, and felt something warm nudge against him below.

‘Hey, did it hurt a lot when I erm, did it to you?’ he asked, hesitantly.

‘Uh-huh. We weren’t exactly prepared back then. And I forced it. Don’t worry, we’ll go slowly this time. Are you ready?’

 _Oh, way to make me feel better, Souji._ ‘As ready as I’ll ever be,’ he answered with a weak grin.

He could feel Souji entering him, stretching him tight and filling him. His eyes started to water, and he gritted his teeth against the tension, trying not to start swearing at Souji for what he was doing to him.

‘You okay there? Please, just relax. You’re a little too tight. It’ll get better as we go on; trust me on this.’ Souji whispered in his ear, kissing and comforting him as best as he could.

‘Y-Yeah? If it doesn’t, I swear, you’ll be getting the same treatment from me. Minus the lube!’ Yosuke spluttered.

‘You know perfectly well I’ll take you up on that offer, any time,’ said Souji smoothly. He moved carefully, going slightly deeper each time, not wanting to hurt Yosuke any more than he had to.

‘Oh go fuck yourself—Aagh! What the hell was that?!’ Yosuke exclaimed, feeling a jolt of pleasure deep inside him.

‘Hm. Yeah, I think it did get better.’

Yosuke could barely keep up with what happened next. He had his arms wrapped tightly around Souji’s torso, his fingers digging into the skin, choking back his sobs as Souji pounded into him, feeling that same jolt coming at the end of each thrust. He was light-headed, blabbering as his pulse hammered in his ears. He could feel his orgasm building up, slowly but surely, with Souji’s firm, massaging grasp on his erection urging it on. It was too much for him to hold back for long.

With a strangled cry of Souji’s name, he came, strands of thick milky fluid splattering onto his stomach. Through the ringing in his ears, he heard a shaking gasp from Souji; sensed a pulsing and a sudden liquid warmth inside as the last waves of his orgasm overwhelmed him.

Eventually, he felt Souji pull out, and he tried to ignore the mixture of lubricant and semen that was probably oozing out of him at the moment. The mattress dipped slightly as Souji flopped down next to him, panting, mumbling an apology about not pulling out in time, but Yosuke didn’t hear it.

They lay there in silence for some time, side by side, their hands seeking each other, fingers entwining, catching their breaths in the afterglow.

Yosuke could feel Souji’s hand gently brushing away the hair and tears from his eyes, and heard his soft voice asking, ‘Still alive, Yosuke? It wasn’t… terrible, was it?’

Yosuke let out a short laugh. ‘It was intense, I’ll give you that. But not terrible.’ He grimaced as he tried to sit up, feeling the full extent of his soreness as he moved. Souji pushed himself up and laid an arm around Yosuke’s shoulders, drawing him close. He could sense Yosuke relaxing, going limp against him as the boy laid his head against his shoulder, his brown hair in even more of a mess than usual.

‘Hey, remember when you were telling me just now how crap I was on my bike?’ Yosuke asked, in a small voice.

Souji raised an eyebrow. ‘Yes. And I haven’t changed my mind about it.’

Yosuke groaned. ‘Not that! I was gonna ask if you were serious when you said you love—Oh, forget it. Never mind about that.’

There was a long, almost uncomfortable pause before Souji replied, choosing his words carefully. ‘I know what I said. And if you really need to know, I did mean it. Every word of it.’ He turned to place a soft kiss on Yosuke’s head, and for that moment, Yosuke was almost deliriously happy, too much so to even give a reply as a warm feeling spread through his chest.

‘Especially the part about you being crap on your bike,’ Souji added helpfully.

‘Aargh! You’re such a fucking troll, you know that?!’


End file.
